Requiem of Gods
by arekuruu-inabikari-no-She
Summary: The winds of fate are blowing through the realm of Midgard. Ragnarok, the doom of the gods, is finally at hand, and the age of man is set to begin. But the ancient gods are not about to resign themselves to fate...


Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to the ever talented Rumiko Takahashi and RAGNAROK belongs to Richard A. Knaak, writer of the famous Dragonlance series and Myung-Jin Lee...

'' -thoughts

**_The winds of fate are stirring_**

_**and a great storm will descend upon the land.**_

_**The world is awakening from its 1000 year slumber;**_

_**Many great powers long-forgotten are returning.**_

_**Soon, a new master shall reign over Midgard**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**Prologue:**

**No Mercy **

****

****

'...I...can't...give up!'

Was the singular thought that ran through Saotome Ranma's mind as he was kneeling on the ground, covered with cuts and bruises, his clothing ripped at different places.

He used the Gekkaja to keep from falling flat on his face due to his injuries. The heat that the Phoenix God, Saffron, emitted was starting to get to him.

"What's wrong, puny landling?" taunted Saffron as he launched a fireball towards Ranma, "Are you all bark and no bite?"

Ranma dodged sideways to evade the deadly projectile and cupped his hands, "Bite this! Mouko Takabisha!!!"

Saffron was caught off guard and was sent crashing to a mountain wall. He tried to get up but ended up getting buried under a pile of rocks.

Ranma momentarily took his eyes of his opponent to see how the others were doing and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Ryoga clutching the unconscious form of Akane and was also glad to see that the others were holding off the rest of the Phoenix Tribe.

Ranma frowned **since** he knew that he was fighting a losing battle as his strength was quickly leaving him and Saffron would escape his temporary prison any moment now.

He quickly made a decision and called out to his Shampoo's great grandmother,

"Hey old ghoul, take everyone and get off the mountain!!!"

"But Airen!" Shampoo protested

"Don't argue with me, just GO!!!" snapped Ranma silencing Shampoo's protest.

The elder Amazon matriarch merely looked into her son-in-law's piercing blue eyes and saw nothing but pure determination raging like bonfires within them. She merely sighed in resignation and nodded at Ranma's request.

"We will wait for your return at the Amazon Village." Cologne said as she hopped off to gather the Wrecking Crew and evacuate the mountain,

"Don't die on us son-in...Ranma......"

Cologne said softly as she left Ranma to face his destiny.

Ranma saw some Phoenix warriors trying to give chase and blasted them out of the sky using the Gekkaja powered by what little strength he had left, the frozen warriors dropped down from the skies like flies.

He watched as the backs of his friends and family got farther and farther away from the battle and the mountain.

'Sorry guys...guess...this is the...end for me...but I'm not going out without a fight!'

His thoughts were cut off when the pile of rubble that had buried the Phoenix God was obliterated in a pillar of fire revealing a very angry Saffron,

"You'll pay for that, landling," growled Saffron as he snapped his fingers and a wall of fire encircled the two combatants, "WITH YOUR LIFE!!!"

The pig-tailed martial artist felt that Saffron was gathering up his power to obliterate him and also gathered the last of his strength into the Gekkaja. Ranma noticed that the ice was slowly covering his arm but didn't care as he began his spiral movement.

When Saffron felt that he had amassed enough energy to destroy the landling who dared challenge him, he crossed his arms and wings and shouted,

"Houou-kin Ouzoku Kyuukyoku Ougi: Tenka Shunmetsu Koukyuudan!" (1)

At the same time Ranma finished his spiral and roared in defiance,

""Henkei Hiryu Shoten Ha: Hiryu Hyuu Toppa!" (1)

The two opposing attacks clashed against each other in terrifying display of power that caused gale force winds that lashed against both Saffron and Ranma.

For moments the two powerful energies vied for dominance until they both exploded causing a huge sphere of destructive power to expand outwards from the point of explosion.

It swallowed Saffron up first, who was caught by surprise that a landling had enough power to stand up against his final attack, and Ranma tried to protect himself by crossing his arms in front of his face as he too was engulfed by the sphere.

Then the sphere exploded causing the whole mountain to shake from its power, it was so loud that even the Wrecking Crew who had arrived at the front of the Amazon Village moments before the explosion heard it.

When it was all over and silence again over the battlefield, a figure came slowly out of the smoke. It was Saffron, who had cuts all over his body as he clutched of what remained of his right arm and winced in pain from the pressure on his broken left leg.

Saffron felt himself being slowly regenerated as he limped towards where he saw his fallen foe. What he saw pleased him as Ranma lay on the ground his red silk Chinese shirt was burned off and his upper torso was covered with 2nd and 3rd degree burns along with deep cuts.

"This battle is over landling...I win."

"Lord Saffron!"

Saffron turned around and looked to the sky as he saw Kiima and the rest of his tribe landing from the sky and approached them.

"Ah Kiima have you captured the other landlings yet?"

"No my lord, they have escaped back to the Village of the Amazons."

"No matter as I have proved to this weak landling who is the best." Saffron said as he sneered at the fallen Ranma, "...and I will reward you for your defiance as I will keep you alive and have you watch as I slowly kill the ones you love in front of your very eyes."

Saffron laughed maniacally and started to walk away from the fallen Ranma followed by Kiima and his followers but stopped when he heard him cry out and turned around as a pillar of light descended from the darkening sky and engulfed Ranma.

"What trickery is this?!"

Moments before...

Ranma was in pain, plain and simple. He tried to stand up despite the pain but every time his muscles moved, bolts of pure agony surged within every fiber of his being. He was so weak that he couldn't even scream in pain.

He was also certain of several internal injuries as his tongue tasted the coppery flavor of his own blood. Ranma laid there listening to Saffron's taunts but could do nothing about it knowing he was beaten.

But when the Phoenix Saffron mentioned about torturing his friends and family in front of him, he felt the anger and hate blossoming within his battered form.

'I WON'T LET THIS GO ON!'

THU-THUMP

'I HAVE TO STOP HIM! NO MATTER WHAT THE COST!'

THU-THUMP

Ranma suddenly felt an intense pain in his heart and despite his wounds both his hands clutched over his heart.

'W-What is this feeling?! I feel...something terrible!'

THU-THUMP

'It's starting to build up inside me!'

THU-THUMP

'I...I...I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Ranma screamed out as he saw the sky above him darkening with the gathering clouds. It was then the pillar of light engulfed him and he felt himself falling into darkness.

"What trickery is this?!"

Saffron, Kiima, and his followers watched in apprehension as Ranma's scream was silenced by the light.

They grew even more concerned when the light vanished with the pigtailed martial artist up and standing there with his head bowed despite the injuries he had received, it was then heard something coming from the silent Ranma,

"...Heh heh...heh heh...heh heh heh..."

It was then Ranma looked up at then his eyes covered by the bangs of his hair and he was wearing an insane grin on his face,

"...Hah...HAAAAAH!!! HAH HAH HAH HAH!!!"

They were all unnerved when Ranma broke off into laughter and watched in surprise as his pigtail unraveled and switched from black to silver.

Saffron felt a momentary fear in his heart but quickly squashed it with false bravado,

"Do you really think that little light show scared me, landling? It seems I must beat it into your thick head once again just who is more powerful."

Ranma ignored Saffron's ranting and clenched his fists as winds started to whirl around him,

"I remember this body..."

A dark red aura surrounded Ranma as Saffron and the rest picked up a HUGE spike in power

"I remember...HOW TO FIGHT!!!"

Ranma stretched out his right arm in front of him and concentrated,

"Now..."

A sword of pure energy formed on his right hand and Ranma went into a stance with the energy sword held parallel to his face, his once blue eyes replaced with red slits glowing with violence,

"Let me remind you...what it is to fear...A TRUE GOD!!!"

'This is...this is...THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!'

Kiima thought as she felt pure waves of killing intent washing over her and her people,

'That landling was on the brink of death...he couldn't even stand..."

She couldn't help but shiver in fear when she looked at his red eyes,

'Now his eyes shine with VIOLENCE!'

Ranma noticed that Saffron was too quiet and decided to rile him up a bit,

"Aw...don't tell me that the might Phoenix God is afraid to face me...a puny landling."

It had the immediate result of enraging Saffron who unleashed multiple fireballs at Ranma,

"What disrespect! You merit TEN THOUSAND DEATHS!!!"

Saffron, Kiima, and the others watched as Ranma showed no sign **of** dodging the projectiles.

Their eyes widened in disbelief as the fireballs passed through him as if it wasn't there,

"H-How..."

Saffron suddenly felt Ranma's energy blade under his chin and couldn't move out of fear of getting decapitated,

"Please don't bore me...otherwise I might have to kill you..."

Saffron turned around and jumped back to avoid getting cut in half by Ranma's energy sword but he wasn't fast enough as he felt blood going down his forehead,

"I-IMPOSSIBLE!!!"

He shouted in a combination of shock, disbelief, and terror as he unleashed even more deadly spells not even caring about Kiima and his followers.

His eyes widened in fear as Ranma's form became static and vanished. He looked left to right and vice versa in hopes of seeing his elusive foe,

"RAAAAGH!!! Do you think I'm just going to stand by and--"

He stopped when his senses registered that Ranma was crouching right in front of him,

"No...I THINK YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!!!"

Saffron could only utter a small 'How...' before agony beyond belief rocked his body as Ranma slashed at him with his energy sword,

"Did you really think...THAT YOU COULD DEFEAT ME?!!!"

Ranma appeared a few feet behind Saffron as blood flowed from the Phoenix God's body,

"NOT IN A HUNDRED THOUSAND YEARS!!!"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

Saffron screamed in pain and agony as his body fell with a wet thump on the ground minus his arms and legs.

Ranma just dispelled his energy sword and couldn't help but laugh at his opponent's predicament, such irony.

"...Heh heh...HAAAAAH! HAH HAH HAH HA!" (2)

'Such power...'

Kiima could only watch the fight in terrified awe of what her lord Saffron's opponent had become. But fear was replaced with duty when she saw her lord in danger. Kiima turned to her fellow warriors and shouted,

"Come!!! We must protect Lord Saffron at all cost!!!"

The other warriors watched Kiima fearlessly charge the landling even if it meant her death, they looked at each other before joining her charge. It was their duty to protect their Lord.

Ranma looked down at his beaten foe, ready to give the death blow when he heard a battle cry behind him and saw Kiima along with the rest of the Phoenix tribe charging at him, their weapons held high above their heads.

"Such loyalty you inspire."

Ranma said to Saffron before teleporting away and in front of the charging Phoenix warriors with his hands cupped in front of him,

"Then they shall join you in death! Critical Flare!"

Dozens of glowing balls of light, each the size of a baseball, erupted from his cupped hands and straight towards Kiima and her brethren.

Some of them dodged his spell, but those who did not disintegrated when they came in contact with the deadly spheres of energy.

Ranma teleported again before any of them could strike and when they couldn't see where he was, Kiima and the survivors of the attack immediately rushed to where Saffron lay to get him to safety.

They never noticed Ranma on top of the mountain sneering down upon them,

"Those who defy me shall receive NO MERCY!!!"

He pointed both of his palms toward the dark sky over Phoenix Mountain and chanted,

"AS THE HARMONIUMS OF ASGARD SOUND, THEIR VERY MELODIES STIR THE ANCIENT POWER TO WAKE AND YOU ALL SHALL BE OFFERED AS A SACRIFICE UPON THE FEASTS OF MADNESS!"

A gigantic sphere of energy descended shining like mini sun from the sky and hovered above Ranma who shouted at the top of his lungs,

"I AM LUCIAN!!! REMEMBER THE NAME ON YOUR JOURNEY TO HELL!!!"

With his proclamation, he hurled the gigantic ball of energy down towards Phoenix Mountain with all his might.

Saffron, Kiima, and the rest had no time to scream as the whole mountain was destroyed in an explosion of epic proportions. All that was left of the mountain was a huge smoking crater.

Ranma looked down at the destruction he had caused as he dropped a like a rock from the sky, but his falling body was stopped mere inches away from the ground.

"You have finally awakened my love."

A sweet voice said,

"Who...?"

"Hush, my dear Lucian. All will be revealed in due time," the soft and alluring voice answered again, ", but for now you must rest."

Ranma only saw a very pretty face through his blurry vision and her voice sounded so sweet and innocent that he felt like sleeping just like she suggested.

But then he finally recognized just who that sweet voice belonged to. Even as Ranma felt his eyes closing, he struggled to say her name as sleep came and stole him away,

"Freya......"

Hours later the Nerima Wrecking crew accompanied by a band of Amazon warriors approached the huge crater that was once Phoenix Mountain in search of survivors, they found none.

From that day on, the pigtailed martial artist known as Ranma Saotome was never heard or seen again.

(1) - 'Phoenix Mountain Royalty Ultimate Special Secret: Entire Empire Instant Annihilation Emperor Ball Missile' and 'Flying Dragon Ice Breakthrough' were moves that I got from Insane Blight's 'Flames of Destiny'.

(2) - These fights scenes were inspired from Samurai Deeper Kyo Manga Volume 8, where Kyo fights Bikara.

I give praise to my two awesome pre-readers Mid-Boss2997 and Chi Vayne!!! Thx a lot you two!!!


End file.
